Mall Santa
by C. Ex Machina
Summary: Nagi questions Brad on the meaning of Christmas. . .Celebration insues. This fic is designed to give warm fuzzies. Enjoy.


Title: Mall Santa  
Author: Mrs. Shinigami  
Archive: None, homeless fic  
Pairings: Hey! This is a Christmas fic!  
Warnings: Ummmmm, dunno  
  
  
"Brad, what is with this thing called 'Christmas'?"  
Bradley Crawford nearly choked on the cherry and cream cheese danish he was enjoying for breakfast. The boy had been quiet for the past week, he'd though it was just trouble at school or something else. This question during an otherwise silent morning meal was unexpected.  
"Why do you ask, Nagi?"  
Nagi crossed his thin arms in from of him, pushed his cereal bowl aside and took a breath. "Well, for the past two weeks I've seen nothing but commercials, advertisements and things all surrounding this holiday. Why, last night, a movie called 'A Christmas Story' came on. I thought it might shed some light. But now, I'm even more confused. Tell me all you know."  
Brad's eyes widened a bit. The boy had to know something, something about Christmas. Why, even in his own strict upbringing, there was some joy during the Yuletide season. Then he remembered the stories Nagi told him about his childhood.  
He cleared his throat noisily, and took a sip of coffee. Gripping his right hand he began to crack each joint with a loud pop. Nagi, sat transfixed, he'd never seen Brad this nervous, or with such a lack of words.  
"Well, um, ah, Nagi, " He began " Well, in some cultures they believe that Jesus Christ was born on that night."  
"What was so special about him?"  
"People of the Christian faith believe he is the son of God. He was the Savior."  
"Aaaaaah, okay. Now, what's with the fat man in the red and white fur? What does he have to do with any of that?"  
Brad took off his glasses and rubbed at his temples. "He's Santa Claus, Nagi."  
The younger boy's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I don't understand, what does he have to do with-" He stopped. He felt the warmth of Brad's hand upon his own. His eyes were shining with unfallen tears. His voice was slightly husky.  
"I'm sorry Nagi. You should know about Christmas and all it encompasses by now. It's a time of family, love, peace on earth, and warmth of the heart. I do realize you don't know about it because you were never raised with it. Even last Christmas, we were sitting on a nagahyde couch in a hospital waiting for Schuldig to come out of that damn coma.  
"Even though Christmas is so much more than I can tell you sitting here, I will tell you this: Since Christmas is about family and love, and Schwarz is the closest thing we've had to a family, there will be no assignments for that whole week. We're going to do all the normal things people do during these times. From a Christmas tree to eggnog to stockings."  
Nagi's eyes widened. "Promise?"  
Brad coughed, "Yeah, I promise." He got up from the table, mumbling about something in his eye. He started over to the computer in the living room to tell Taketori he was taking the team off the roll for a bit.  
"Brad?"  
Brad turned, "Yes Nagi?"  
"What's eggnog?"  
  
  
Part 2  
  
The next week was quite interesting in the Schwarz household. Bradley Crawford bought every light, stocking, ornament, and piece of garland he could find. An immaculate tree stood in the center of the living room. The fireplace was alight, and "It's a Wonderful Life" played for the seventeenth time in the VCR. It's was time to go shopping for presents.  
"Come on guys!" Brad stood at the landing to the stairs. "It's two days before Christmas and we don't have any presents under this tree. Time to go shopping."  
The thunder of two pairs of feet came down the stairs. Nagi who was whistling "Carol of the Bells" whisked past Brad. Schu tugged at the fuzzy Santa hat that sat at a jaunty angle upon his flamed colored locks. "Do I have to wear this in public?"  
"Yes you do." Brad straightened his green tie and picked a piece of lint off his red silk vest. Pulling on the green suit jacket's sleeves, he tugged on a black trench coat and black leather gloves. "Where's Farferello?"  
"Oh yeah." Schuldig smacked himself in the forehead. He said he was shopping for a gift for Nagi. Also something about hurting God personally."  
Brad's eyes widened, then a smile returned to his lips. "Oh well, nothing's going to ruin the mood I'm in. To the car."  
  
Part 3  
  
"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horsed open sleigh, hey!"  
Three off tune voices crowed song after song in the black BMW. "Okay, okay", Schu said. "My turn to choose the song!"  
Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a CD. Placing it in the player and pressing play, a catchy guitar rift ripped through the car, then a woman began to sing:  
  
"Yawaraka na hoshikuzu mitai sa  
Umaretate no Snow Flake  
Goggle de miageta yozora ga  
Mabushii Snow Time Planet  
  
Masshiro ni kagayaku sekai ha  
Marude betsu no hoshi sa  
Konayuki no mashita ni machi no hi  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet "  
  
"What is it, Schu? I like it!" Brad started nodding his head in time to the music.  
"It's a song called 'Snow Planet' [1]. I love it. Always puts me in a Yule spirit."  
When the mall came in sight, Brad maneuvered the car into a parking space and the trio walked into the busy mall. Nagi's eyes grew in wonder.  
"Wow."  
His senses were bombarded. The smells of peppermint, fir trees, and gingerbread; the sounds of carols sung, warm greetings, weary parents, exchanged greetings and crying children; lights, bright and garish, yet exhilarating and cheerful blinked before his eyes.  
"Brad, it's wonderful." His brow wrinkled. In front of him was what looked like a small winter shack. A small line of parents and children stood in front of it. "What's that?"  
"Well, Nagi. That's the Mall Santa. Parents bring their children so they can keep the spirit of Christmas, and the guise of Santa alive."  
"What do they do when they go into that shack with him?"  
"The children will go in there alone, sit on his lap, and tell him what they want for Christmas."  
"Can I do it?"  
Brad shrugged. "I can't see why not. Under one condition."  
Nagi blinked. "And what would that be?"  
"I get to take a picture."  
  
Part 4  
  
Nagi stepped in the shack. "Here Comes Santa Claus" played in the one room. The fat jolly bearded man sat in a red and white throne. A large pot of candy canes stood by in his reach.  
" Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to ye! Come, hop up upon me lap and tell me what your little heart desires for Christmas."  
Nagi approached the man and settled himself upon his lap. Santa put his arm around Nagi's waist. "So, me young fellow, what is your name?"  
Nagi's hands rested in his lap, and he looked down into them. "My name is Nagi." He said softly.  
"Alittle shy, are ye?"  
(God, that accent sounds so familiar.)  
"Yes, sir" Nagi looked up into Santa's eyes. His breath sucked in. Below the bushy white brows, a single catlike gold eye glittered back at him. The other was covered by the omnipresent black patch, except this patch had a Christmas tree painted on it.  
"Farfie!"  
"Oh no, I'm not him. I am Santa Claus, Father Christmas. I'm here to give the children of the world, sugar plum good dreams. And give them toys. And representing Christmas as Santa Claus hurts Him. Now, me fine boy, what would you like for Christmas?"  
Nagi wrapped his arms around the neck of Santa and hugged him tight. "I don't think I'll be needing anything. I have all I ever wanted for Christmas."  
Santa hugged him back. "Merry Christmas, me wee one."  
A knock sounded at the shack door, and Brad poked his head in, "Can I take that picture now?"  
Nagi wiped at his eyes. "Sure. I'll stay here on Santa's lap."  
"No problem. Schuldig is outside getting someone to take it for us. By the way, Farferello, we know it's you in there."  
"I'm not Farferello. . .I am Santa, ho, ho, ho!"  
Schu came in with a disgruntled looking young man with dark brown hair and a uni-bang. "This guy here said he'd do it."  
Brad smiled, "Good, Schuldig. You get on the right, I'll get on the left."  
The young man smiled. What was bunch of lunatics, he thought to himself. "Okay, on the count of three, say 'Merry Christmas"! One, two, three. . "  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
  
[1] Snow Planet: It's a Gundam Wing song. It's very catchy and has a snow time/Yuletide feel to it. If you get a chance download it, trust me, It'll put you in such a cheerful Christmas mood. I believe the translation is about Trowa and Quatre going away for a weekend at a ski lodge. J  
  
  
  
  



End file.
